Just another one of those stories
by unknown commander
Summary: Yes people, this is another one of those POKE'GIRL stories. The ones that people seem to hate and love at the same time. Dose this contain lemony goodness? Of course...though you read it at your own choice. Ma rating, since I don't want to risk anything a


Author: Well, this is one of those stories. Yes, the pokegirl stories, the ones that people both hate and love for some reason. Probably because it's sort of a rip off of Pokemon, and that people can't imagine fucking a human version of Pikachu. Dose this contain lemons, yes...it will have quite a bit after this chapter...**BEWARE**, **IF YOU READ THIS STORY, ITS OF YOUR OWN WILL!** So don't be bitching at me about how sick and twisted this is, considering that you were willing to read it in the first place after being warned.

I don't own anything, not even pokegirls or it's content. The only thing I get is the pride that I made this story. Even then, that's very little. The description of the characters in the story will be at the end of the chapter, since I know most people don't really taken in what other are wearing...unless it has some sluty part to it. Other wise, you take note of it, but don't really care.

Am I 16 years old and writing this, if I wasn't, this would be on If I'm able to write this, then I'm able to handle the concept of sex. So don't be complaining about how I'm too young to be writhing this, I'll just tell you to go screw yourself.

IF you are seeking a pokedex to the information on the pokegirls, go search for it by yourself. I'd probably get banned or something if I posted a link to it. If you ever find that magical site, take note that the Ranchwhore ( or Elecbust ) is not officially listed in the pokedex. Though she is considered a pokegirl, I had to be told about her by one of my friends ( who shamelessly ripped off my own writing style to write his own fic...bastard.) to learn of they're existence.

This is a test chapter, to see if people are interested in this type of story, if they are, I'll continue to write. If not, well I can always end it after this chapter...tell me what you think of it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

" Is he ready?"

Will turned around to face his superior, a man of great size. Being at 7'6, he was easily taller then most people. The lab coat that he wore even showed his oversized muscles, it would of broken if it were buttoned up. He left it open, reveling a button shirt and blue tie, his shirt also showing his huge muscle mass. The man also wore regular shoes and black pants, he wasn't the most flashy person and that was the point. The man's dark red eyes burned into Will's light green ones, probably would have scared him if he wasn't already used to it.

" Almost." Will stated while turning to face the testing tube he had been watching over for the past five hours. " He's been giving us trouble however, occasionally going into the red every half hour or so." He stated, more to himself then anyone else. The man looked up at the test tube, more importantly what was in it.

" Don't let him die, we've spent too much time searching for his body to let it go to waste." The man stated, looking over at the rows of computers that were behind him. A single person was behind each of them, all the people typing on the keyboards codes into the system on what to do and how to keep the test tube in working condition. He knew what the extra monitors were for, but didn't really give any thought about they're use. It would be common sense to have them, considering what they planned with this thing.

" All of you.." The man called out to the people, letting his hand go through his long black hair. The people behind the computers stopped what they were doing and looked up at the man before them. " If you let him die, I will personally kill every single one of you. Understood?" A chouse of ' Yes master-Revlon' was heard. while said man smirked, looking over at Will.

" I'm be back in a few hours to check on him, he had better have made some progress by then." With that, Revlon turned his back to Will and walked towards the exit, the doors sliding out of his way and closing behind him. Will let out a sigh of relief that he had been holding in for some time, looking over at the test tube once more.

" If only I could kill you..." Will asked to himself, turning around and heading back towards his station. With all the pain that it he was going to cause, of course will would want to kill the creature before it was ever reborn. He wouldn't be able to, not for awhile, but at some point, he would have to kill it...

Even if it costed him his own life...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

later that night.

Will sighed, typing in a few more keywords onto his computer. It had been another day of having _him_ go in th red constantly. If this kept up, the he would die no matter what they did. If _he_ died, the Revlon would kill _all_ of them. Either way, Will was going to get killed. It's not like it was the creatures fault to begin with.

The keywords they had been typing in were reprogramming him, giving him some new 'gifts' for his rebirth. With them, he could easily level a couple of cities easily. Especially the last one, it was the most horrifying one of all. How Revlon managed to get a program database that could create such an ability is what scared him more. If he was set lose, then...oh god, he didn't want to think about it. Will would have to kill him at some point, to make sure that he was never given another chance. Will didn't care how much the creature had done in it's old life, he only cared what the creature was going to do after being brought back.

Looking up at the test tube, moving his bangs out of his eyes, Will glared at the thing that was going to cause so much pain. Sighing at how little he could do about it, he gathered his things and said good night to the people that were left stationed in the lab, going out through the exit. Never noticing the dark purple eyes that were glancing at him as he left.

Will continued to walk towards the living quarters of the base. They weren't even allowed to leave it, since the upper people were afraid that info might get out about _him_. Wether or not that was a good thing would be up to the creatures actions, thought they would probably have it destroyed immediately. Will wondered what was going to happen when it finally awoke , and how it was going to react. He hoped to be killed off before he even see's it open it's eyes.

Too bad the world never works like that.

Will was thrown off his feet by a large shockwave, hearing an even bigger explosion coming from the lab. Getting on his feet and looking back, he saw that it was in flames, the one and only exit completely engulfed by blazing fire. Will's eyes widened when he realized what had caused this. Fear building up when he saw something stepping out of the flames.

The creature, who Will had worked so hard to bring back, was now standing before him. Will looked at it's two purple eye's, which were the only thing visible on it's bandaged covered head. The creatures glaze was soulless, just as Will had imagined it. The creature grunted, reaching into his large coat and pulling out a sword. Getting into a stance with it, the creature charged forward and towards him. Will didn't even have time to react to the creature, who was now behind him.

Will feel to the floor, his face being covered with blood. His vision split in two, while blood flowed over his eyes. The last thing he saw was the flames that were slowly moving through out the lab as if it were controlled by something. Hearing the grunt/ laughter of the thing he had brought back to life with his own hands, as he went off into eternal slumber.

Praying, that god would have mercy on they're souls.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-30 years later-

Ruon moaned, being pushed up against the wall and fucked up the ass by her tamer. The Ranchwhore gritted her teeth, feeling her tamers staff being shoved deeper in her with each thrust. Her first set of hands were used to support her against the wall, while the second had cupped her breasts and gently squeezed them. She didn't know how long she, or the wall, would last through this.

Her tamer picked up the pace, thrusting into Ruon with as much force as possible.. His hands moved towards her breasts, over lapping her hands and forcing her to give her breasts a squeeze . Ruon let out a soft whimper, feeling her tamer pound even harder into her. A mixture of mud and sweat fell off Ruon's body, said person gasping for breath. Pleasure was flowing through Ruon, feeling a few cold drops of sweat from her tamer falling on her back and shivering slightly

Her long hair swayed with each thrust, every one of them being short and sweet, but at the same time deep and hard. She couldn't take much more, the hands that were supporting her against the wall had taken a few piece's out, allowing her to grab into it now. Anyone that passed by the barn would easily be able to here her cries of ecstasy.

Then she climaxed.

Ruon let out a deep moan, arching her back. Her juices spilling out of her cunt and down her thigh. He tamer continued to thrust into her, apparently not finished yet. That changed after a minute or two, giving her one more thrust before shooting his seed up her ass. She lightly gasped, feeling his juices fill her, some of it leaking out onto the ground. After a few minutes rest, her tamer pulled out of her. Ruon stood straight up, now being released from her position on the wall and watched her tamer pull his pants back up.

" Do you really need those, Savion?" Ruon asked, watching her tamer look at her with an amused expression.

" If I didn't, then everyone on the farm would get a nice show."_" And they would probably jump me."_ Savion thought, while watching Ruon pull her drenched-with-mud overalls up and clicking them into place. Reaching down to her waist, the Ranchwhore could feel her hair and sighed.

" This is going to make getting work done a little harder." the Ranchwhore complained, thinking about how she didn't want to sweat too much in the hot sun. Savion shrugged at her complaint.

" Ask Samantha to help you put it back up, I'm sure she's not doing much right now." Savion stated, referring to the family's Growltit. Ruon gave it some thought, remembering something that had happened earlier.

" Savion..."

"Yes?"

" I was wondering, have you decided on who your going to chose yet?" Ruon asked softly. Savion's face showing shock because of the question, before it returned to normal, slightly...

" I...really don't know." He really didn't want to have to chose, but his uncle wasn't giving him much time to decide either. Savions head dropped slightly, wondering on what he was going to do. " I know that I would prefer to just live here on the ranch instead of trying to make my own."

" You know your uncle is aiming for you to be a top breeder." The Ranchwhore replied, smiling a bit. " He knows you can't do that here." Ruon was right, Savion couldn't do it here. Not on such a low ranking ranch. Barely a C rank one, it didn't even have thirty pokegirls on it. So, he wouldn't be able to learn more advanced raising techniques unless he traveled to more higher ranking ones.

" Yeah, but to leave everyone behind..." Savion felt four arms wrap around his waist, turning to face Reike, still smiling a bit.

" Well you have me, Mitzo, and Eliza, plus whoever you chose to come with you. You won't be leaving _everyone_ behind."

" I do know one thing thought." Savion stated.

" Oh, and that is?"

" That I'm defiantly not choosing any Milktits!" Savion yelled out while looking over his shoulder, hearing several pokegirls near the entrance of the barn. A second later he heard them scatter and smirked a bit. His smirk widening when he felt both his ass checks being grabbed.

"You sure you didn't hug me to just grab my ass?" Savion asked, looking back over at a Ruon, who was grinning from ear to ear.

" You know...we do have some extra time.."

" All the more better to get our work done." Savion stated, watching Ruon sigh and untangling herself from him.

" Right, back to the fields." Ruon stated in a dull tone of voice, looking over at Savion to see that he had gotten his checklist out.

" It's nice to see that your so enthusiastic about it. On your way out, can you tell the ladies out there that it's time to milk them. I need to get that out of the way to move on to the Kangasscunt." Savion stated, looking through his lists.

" Sure..." Ruon replied, grabbing Savion's ass one more time and making the way to the exit. She made sure to give her swing her hips a little more as she walked out. Savion stared at her ass for a minute or two, shaking his head and looking back at the checklist. When Ruon was outside, she looked over at the four Milktits that were standing near the exit.

" Savion say's that it's time for you to be milked, so get your ass's in there NOW!" The Ranchwhore screamed at the Milktits, watching them all scramble inside as fast as possible. She thought for a brief moment that it was more so that they could be hand milked by Savion then out of fear of her.

Nahh...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Are you sure you can handle that many Siren?" Savion asked, watching the Minotaura lift two _very _large creates onto her shoulders. She stopped for a brief moment and smiled at him, before walking over to the farms only warehouse and set them down on top of a pile of crates.

" Is that all Savion?" Siren asked, turning to face said person. She reached up and brushed some of her long chestnut hair out of the way for her eyes, waiting for Savion to finish looking over his list.

" That seems to be it, thank you for helping me move the creates." Savion looked over at the warehouse. " I'm still glad that we keep the crops in the same warehouse as Mandy, Sandy, and Kandy live in. They seemed to keep most people away." Savion stated, while he heard Siren snort.

" Sure, it's not like you would be _man_ enough to move them on your own anyway." The Minotaura said, her face slowly forming into a grin. Savion arched an eyebrow at her.

" I am so man enough." Savion replied, Siren's face forming into a small smile. She walked up to him, swinging her hips a little more then usual, her tail swaying in perfect rhythm with it. She Bent downwards and brought her face inches from Savions, her smile growing wider.

" _Really_ now...prove it."Siren said, Savion's face slowly forming into a grin of his own.

" Alright, I will." Savion said, Siren's expression turning into a smirk while she reached to grab Savions hand and probably pull him to the nearest taming room. Savion, who ignored this, walked past her and headed straight for the crates. Siren stood there, watching Savion approach the crates with a bemused expression..Savion stopped when he reached the crates, rolling up his elbow length sleeves and looking back at Siren, grinning.

Savion pulled his fist back, closing his eyes and seemingly focusing on something. Thrusting his fist forwards, he went right past the crates and hit the wall that they were up against. Everything froze for a moment, time itself seemed to stop at this very instance. A second later, the cement wall blasted open, a good section of it being taken down, along with some of the roof. Savion looked back at Siren to see her gaping at the sight of the wall.

" You forgot that I 'wrestle' with Reike again, didn't you?" Savion asked, looking at the new hole that was in the warehouse. Savion looked back at Siren to see her still in shock, though she was starting to get over it. " If you don't mind, could you fix this? Thanks." Savion made his way towards the inside of the warehouse, stepping over a few of the pieces that had fallen off the roof. Siren, finally snapping out of the shock of seeing her 'tamer' blast through a wall, realized something

" _That little bastard..." _A minute later, she corrected herself. Nothing about him was little, not from what she had seen...or experienced. Siren's face formed into a grin, her mind filling with the thoughts of her next taming. Even if the thoughts of having to fix the warehouse were lingering in her mind, she was still left in a dreamy state...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Man, that Mandy's a real bitch at times." Savion stated, rubbing his head and clearing the piece's of egg out of his hair. This was one of the many reasons why he hated to try and get the eggs from the Kangasscunts. Sure, Sandy was tolerable, and Kandy was sweet to him, but Mandy was a total bitch, well to him anyway. For some reason, she just didn't seem to like Savion. If it were his uncle, she would gladly do anything for him and give her egg up without any hesitation. He never wanted to tame her either, since last time she complained that he wasn't 'big' enough to satisfy her. Pulling the last bits of egg out of his hair, he figured that he still had two good eggs left and that his uncle wouldn't totally chew him out.

Speaking of the devil...

" Uncle Robert!" Savion called out, Robert looking over at him. Robert was around 6'1, wearing a simple outfit of worn out jeans and a blue shirt. He also wore a black vest, along with a straw hat on his head. Robert smiled, and got out of the truck he had been riding in, walking over to him. Savion thought that his uncle just wanted to give him a hug or something, but changed hi mind when he was eating dirt.

" How many times do I have to tell you not to try and get the eggs from the Kangasscunts, now were one short this week!" Robert yelled, Savion getting up and smiling nervously.

" Yeah, well I was falling a little behind today and wanted to..."

" Save it, you were taming in the middle of working, _again_, weren't you?" Robert asked, Savion just grinning nervously.

" I don't suppose telling you that I'll do better next time will help, Huh?"

" Seven laps around the ranch, now." Savion looked at him in disbelief. " What are you standing around for? I said NOW!" Savion ran off as quickly as he could, dropping what he was carrying with him and heading towards the fence that surrounded the farm. Unfortunately, that meant that he dropped the rest of the eggs that he was carrying. " Make it ten!" Robert called out to Savion, said person picking up the pace.

" I think your being too hard, Robert." Robert turned around to face at the Clydesdame that was standing right behind him.

"He's going to learn the hard way, Oichi, work comes _before_ pleasure." Robert replied, while Oichi just stared at him with an amused expression.

" Incase you've forgotten, the entire farm is two miles long..."

" That's the point, it'll make up for the exercise he lost when he was slacking off." Oichi rolled her eyes at Robert.

" Anyway Robert, you mind helping me with this?" Oichi asked, she turning around and heading towards the warehouse. Robert was confused on how someone with three times his strength would need his help, but when he noticed how she was swaying her hips, he enthusiastically ran towards the warehouse.

The saying 'Work _before _pleasure" applying on this ranch? As if...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I think I'm good now Nela, you can let go of me." Savion stated, looking at the Ponytaur with a smile. Nela removed her hands, which had been giving support to Savion, and stepped back a little bit.

" You sure?' Nela asked, watching Savion struggle to move towards the ranches house door. He almost fell, catching himself at the last moment on the wall and sighing. He looked back at Nela with a nervous smile.

" Yeah, don't worry about it. It's around dinner time, so you should head back to the barn." Savion stated. Nela was about to argue, but the expression that Savion had on his face changed her mind. Heading towards the barn, Nela looked back to see that Savion was a couple steps from the door, his back to her. Sighing, she continued on her way towards the barn, hoping to get something to eat before the Milktit had gotten to everything.

Opening the door, Savion walked in and closed the door behind him. Taking a few steps into the house, he noticed a pokegirl running towards him. Managing to get a sigh in before hand, Savion was talked to the ground. The titmouse locked her lips with his and forced his mouth open, passionately kissing him. Savion placed his hands on the pokegirl's back, rubbing it and enjoying the kiss. A minute later they're lips separated, the titmouse smiling at him.

" Savion, are you finally done today?"The Titmouse asked excitedly, her expression changing into a frown when she got a better look at him. " You seem tired." Savion smiled at her, sitting up and gently pushing the titmouse off of him, her now sitting in his lap. The titmouse still had a frown on her face, Savion just giving her a reassuring smile.

" Relax Mitzo, uncle Robert just gave me a few extra laps around the ranch." Savion stated, giving the Titmouse one more kiss before setting her off his lap and getting up floor. Helping Mitzo stand up on her own too feet, looking around he noticed that another pokegirl was watching them.

" Come on you two, it's dinner time..." Whined the kitten, looking at the Savion and Mitzo, before looking down at the floor. More importantly, the mud and dirt that was now on it. " Dammit Savion, I just cleaned that." The kitten stated, Savion only rubbing the back of his head.

" Sorry about that Eliza, but Mitzo kinda jumped me and..."

" Just go get cleaned up for dinner." The kitten ordered, Savion about to protest, but let it drop and headed towards the bathroom. He really didn't feel like putting up an argument after running ofr so long. Passing down the hallway, Savion noticed the television was on in the living room and looked in it. Sitting on the couch was a Maggiemite, watching the television and some weird cartoon that was being played on it. Savion knew better then that, since this was about the same time that she would start draw energy off of it while watching her favorite shows.

" Hello Savion." the Maggiemite greeted him, not even letting glancing away from the television

" Hello Lock." Savion replied, looking at the t.v. and seeing what lock was watching. An old cartoon that aired about 50 years ago, but got canceled do to low profits. Lock through a fit when she was told that, one of the few times he has seen her show any kinds of expressions.

" Aren't we going to be training today?" Lock asked, looking at Savion, said person only shook his head.

"I'm too tired to be training any of you tonight, it will probably be tomorrow though." Savion stated, looking down the hallway to see that Eliza was glaring at him. " Anyway, I need to go get ready for dinner. Enjoy your shows." Lock nodded, turning her glaze back towards the screen. Savion headed down the hallway and into the bathroom. Around five minutes later, he was, by his standards, clean enough to eat and opened the door. Heading down the hallway, he made his way into the dinning room.

Inside, there was a large table, big enough to let around ten people eat at it. Already sitting at the table were Robert and Oichi, both eating they're food. Mitzo was also eating, sitting next to Samantha and Roun, who were also going at they're food like wild animals. They're were apparently trying to see who could eat the fastest, again. Eliza got up from her seat and walked towards Savion.

"Um.." Savion watched Eliza walk around him, inspecting every inch of him for dirt and mud. She walked around him three times before just sighing and pointing towards a seat next to Roun.

" Alright, your good. Go eat." Eliza said, Savion nodding and heading towards his seat. Looking over at the electric oven, Savion noticed that another Maggiemite was sitting next to it, turning it on and letting the heat hit her body. She seemed to have a tired expression on her face.

" Hello Stock, get much sleep?" Savion asked, Stock looking over at him and giving him a tired smile

" Yes, it was...refreshing." Apparently not by much, since she was trying to keep her eyes open. She then laid her head down on the counter next to oven and went to sleep. Savion just shrugged and sat down, getting his share of food from the various plats and eating. After about fifteen minutes of eating, Savion excused himself, stood up, and took his plate to the garbage, cleaning it off and putting it in the sink.

" I'm heading in for the night." Savion stated, walking over to Stock and picking her up. He went into the hallway and up the stairs, turning towards the nearest room when he reached the top. Inside were three beds, sitting on one of them was a third ( and the final) Maggiemite, who was enjoying the cold air being given off by a fan that was very close to her. The Maggiemite looked over at Savion as he entered the room and gently laid Stock on one of the beds.

" She fell asleep next to the oven again?" The Maggiemite asked.

" Yeah, She feel asleep on the counter this time...managed to not fall in the floor either." Savion stated, looking over at the Maggiemite. "Hey Barr, anything interesting happen in the house today?"

" Not really, Mitzo tried to clean a few places that she couldn't normally reach and ended up covering most of the living room in dirt. Eliza chewed her out, made her clean it, and in fifteen minutes Mitzo was back to her bouncy self." Barr replied, looking over Savion. " I'm guessing your to tired for a taming session, right?"

" Yes Barr, I am too tired. In fact, I'm heading to bed in a few minutes."

" Dammit, but oh well. Tomorrow then?" Barr asked, Savion waving her off as he went to the door.

" Yeah, yeah tomorrow." Savion looked back at the pokegirl. " Good night Barr."

" Good night Savion." The maggiemite replied, watching Savion exit the room and close the door behind him. Savion walked down the hall and towards his ( along with his pokegirls) room. Stepping inside the room and pulling the door behind him, Savion's face formed into a grin at the sight of the king sized bed.

Savion headed straight for his bed. Stripping himself of his jeans, black shirt, and boots, Savion got into the bed and covered himself with the blankets. He sighed and wondered about what his uncle had told him. In two weeks he would have to leave the ranch, to go and try to fund his own. This would be difficult on his own, so his uncle gave him the choice of picking one of his 'own' pokegirls to go with Savion, as long as it wasn't Oichi. Not like he would ever chose his aunt, mind you.

Turning to his side, Savion slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Characters:

(side not: Will or Revlon are not included in this list)

Savion:

age: 19

type: human

height: 5'9

Role: Helps on his uncles Ranch, usually controls what happens on the ranch in the place of his Uncle.

Clothing: Black shirt, grey faded pants, and boots. Has Greyish/ silver hair, green eyes.

Ruon:

age: 24

type: Ranchwhore

height: 5'6

Role: helps Savion with his work on the farm, works out in the fields and takes care of the crops. Referred to as Savion's 'personal bitch'

Clothing: Overalls, gloves, boots...no shirt, or underwear for that matter. Keeps her hair up in a ponytail.

Samantha:

age???

type: Growltit

height:???

Role: guard dog, tracker, also just to keep the other pokegirls and humans company when no ones around ( no you perverted freaks, not like that...most of the time)

clothing: none

Siren:

age: 19

type: Minotaura

height: six foot even

Role: Moves the larger objects, like the crates ( which store around 200 pounds wore of items in them -sweat drops-) to helping the construction projects on the farm. Also works out in the fields with Roun.

Clothing: none

Mandy:

age: 32

type: Kangasscunt

height:???

Role: produces 'meat sacks' for the farm.

Clothing: none

Sandy:

age: 31

type: Kangasscunt

height:???

Role: produces 'meat sacks' for the farm

Clothing: none

Kandy:

age: 29

type: Kangasscunt

height???

Role: produces 'meat sacks' for the farm

Clothing: none

Robert:

age: 35+

type: human

height: 6'1

Role: Founder and owner of the farm, the 'uncle' to Savion and also his legal guardian.

Clothing: Wears worn out jeans and a blue shirt, he also wore a black vest, along with a straw hat.

Oichi:

age: 34

type: Clydesdame

height: 7'3

Role: The closest thing a pokegirl can get to being a 'wife' of a tamer, she is technically also a owner of the farm. Also Savion's 'aunt' and legal guardian ( awkward for this kind of story, huh?) She also helps Siren carry heavy loads and helps with construction on the farm.

Clothing: used to be none, but when Savion arrived, she started to wear worn out pants and a black strapless shirt

Nela:

age: 17

type: Ponytaur

height: 5'10

Role: Will transport anyone on the farm to a relatively short location that wouldn't require the truck, those saving gas for it. The distance she travels at max is 5 miles away from the farm when carrying someone.

Clothing: none

Mitzo:

age: 17

type: Titmouse

height: 4'0

Role: Cleans the inside of the house and helps Savion with his basic needs ( once again, get a life you perverted bastards)

Clothing: Usually plain jeans and a grey shirt, wearing sandles as well.

Eliza:

age: 21 ( thought she was younger the Savion, huh?)

Type: Kitten

height: 5'0 ( a first for a kitten)

Role: Cleans the house with Mitzo, also keeps the house in order and anyone entering the house is considered to be in _her _'territory' and must follow _her_ 'rules'

Clothing: a simple black dress, comes down to her lower leg.

Lock:

age: 21

type: Maggiemite

height: 5'6

Role: provides electricity for the farm in times of need, like a back up generator. ( Works with Stock and Barrel to accomplish that.) She seems to prefer to sit down, rather then float, usually found watching t.v. in the living room.

Clothing: none

Stock:

age:20

type: Maggiemite

height:5'7

Role: provides electricity for the farm in times of need, like a back up generator. ( Works with Lock and Barrel to accomplish that.) She seems to prefer to sit down, rather then float, usually found sitting next to the oven in the Dining room.

Clothing: none

Barrel:

age: 19

type: Maggiemite

height: 5'8

Role: provides electricity for the farm in times of need, like a back up generator. ( Works with Lock and Stock to accomplish that.) She seems to prefer to sit down, rather then float, usually found in the three Maggiemites room, next to the fan while it's turned on.

Clothing: none

That's about it, also, don't expect _every_ chapter to be this long. They should come out every 2-3 weeks, since I have others I need to work on. Also, when I had Lock say the word training, I MEANT her to say that, it's not a spelling error for taming. You'll see the kind's of training he goes through in the next chapter.

That's it for now, read and review...or else.


End file.
